Amazing Grace
by KGrace91
Summary: JacobxOC I'll try to update as soon as I can, which at most times will vary:) Damaged Young Woman-plus- Shapeshifter-plus- Stubborn Brunette-plus- Mr. Sparkles-equals- Amazing Grace. C'mon read it, you know you want to ;)
1. PrologueWhatever You Wanna Call It

**Hey, so this is a rewrite of Amazing Grace. Same basic concept, except while reading over the first one I realized I left out soooo much and the timing was off. So I thought, this is fanfiction, I can just make the timeframe fit somehow, but how. Finally, it hit me, so here is the plot line, I guess you could say that this is the prologue. Whatever tickles your peaches…**

Grace Amber Roberts – 18 years young, from Texas. **How did she end up in Forks, you might ask? Well I'm gonna tell you!** Her dad is in the military and so they move around, except now, since she is 18 she has decided to stay in Forks, whether her family moves or not, she is staying **(partially because of a certain werewolf/shapeshifter/hottie).** Her older brother, Kyle, decided to follow in their father's footsteps and joined the military. So here is Grace all by her lonesome, except the pack, because her mother died when Amber was 14. So is Jacob going to be an awesome imprint, or just makes things worse? **Because let's face it boys aren't too intelligent in the feelings department. (Unless a boy is reading this right now, and if you are heyyyyy, so I hear you like Twilight ;) woops how did that semi-colon get there…**

Jacob Ephraim Black **– How do I know that's his middle name? I don't, it sounds legit though; moving on.** **You already know his story, I hope.** Right now he is 18, and he works as a mechanic. Oh yah and not to forget he imprinted on that chica I just told you about. **That's right it just got bilingual up in here.**

Isabella Marie Swan – Bella, Bella, Bella… So Bella is as stubborn as always, Edward wants marriage and for her to be human, she wants neither, but they still love each other; it happens. So she has been trying her best to put the marriage off, one problem, SHE WANTS TO BE A VAMP! Suring this time frame she has realized, OH CRAP IF I DO NOT CHANGE SOON I WILL BE A COUGAR, A CRADLE ROBBER! Haha, oh Bella.. If you haven't realized yet, Jacob is 18, so that makes Bella for argument sake 20. **Sorry guys couldn't get a definite answer on this one. Hope it doesn't ruin the whole story for you.**

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – He's frozen at 17 and he sparkles… pretty much sums up his whole life right there.

Put them all together and what do you have? AMAZING GRACE… hope you enjoy!

**So that is what you can expect in my story, oh wait I haven't really told you what to expect to happen… Guess you'll just have to read to find out, bet you're on the edge of your seats in anxiety! Oh I'm a meany… here *SNEAK PEAK***

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**Just kidding! That's what the next chapter is for silly, good grief it's as if you don't know me at all. Oh the irony, because you don't know me… or at least I don't think you do. **

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT Comment Comment comment comment… (sound fades to darkness)**

**No, but seriously comment.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Catalyst

**So, you decided to keep reading, wise choice; I think I like you, especially if you commented. If you didn't here's your chance, even if your comment is about your opinion on narwhals, or penguins, or hey here's a concept, what you think of my story so far. Anyways let's get to the moment you have all been waiting for… THE DISCLAIMER sorry guys I gotta do it, FanFiction policy or something like that. I do not own Twilight, I do own Grace though… my PRECIOUS (Gollum voice if you didn't catch on). Who am I kidding you don't want to hear me ramble, silly me, here's the chapter!**

The sound of waves crashing on the shore were catalysts to my thoughts. Where's my mom right now? I wonder if she would be proud of me. Who am I kidding, I'm no Kyle; I don't have the guts to go fight alongside him and my father, fighting for our country. I'm just Grace, sitting on the shores of La Push, little miss insignificant, working at a scrappy diner. I wonder if she is sitting in Heaven right now, watching my dad and brother, making sure they don't get hurt. I hope so, I may feel like I live under my older sibling's shadow, but he's still my brother, I love him and my father with all my heart.

My flow of thoughts was interrupted by my cell phone alarm going off. Time for work, if you can call it that. I stood up and my foot was asleep, ugh, I hate that tingly feeling. I started to walk while shaking my foot hoping to get the blood flow back, when I ran into a brick wall. Hm, I don't remember brick walls being on the beach. I started to laugh when my butt hit the sand, might as well laugh at my uncoordination. I felt something dribble from my nose. Great, nose bleed. I look up to see it was no brick wall, it was just a steroid induced man? Boy? I don't know, he wasn't wearing a shirt though. That isn't me being a creeper or anything, he was just so tall that when I looked up, where I expected a face to be there was abs. Very hot, defined abs.

"Oh, Fu- I'm sorry, I didn't really see you. My mind was in the clouds." The mysterious man child's voice reached my ears, it was so deep.

"No kidding." I said with a laugh. He didn't seem to get my attempt at a joke, I don't blame him, it was a crappy joke. He held his hand out for me to help me up, I gratefully accepted. I'm not stupid, when a hot boy gives me his hand by God I'm gonna take it.

"Thanks." I said and tilted my head up so I could see his face. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was all over the place. Okay, maybe he isn't as hot as I thought he was, but some rest and a haircut could easily fix that, I hope.

"Here." He pulled out a piece of cloth from his back pocket. I graciously took it from his hand it held it to my face. I guess I didn't look so hot myself.

"Thanks, again." I laughed and looked into his eyes. They widened, and I'm not very good at reading facial expressions, but he looked pissed, that or he had to poo.

"Uhm, I have to go to work, Thanks." You already said that Grace. "See you around?" Smooth Grace real smooth. I just looked at my feet and walked away as quick as possible.

"Wait!" The stranger called. I turned around and he looked a little caught off guard. "Wanna hang out later?" He hit himself in the head with his hand. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't even know your name, and you're asking to hang out later?" He looked up from his hand with a weird expression.

"Uhm… yah. My name is Jacob by the way. Jacob Black." I giggled, he was really struggling, but like I said earlier, I'm not stupid.

"How about this, I get off at 6. Come to Sue's Diner, and maybe we can have a meal together. Oh and by the way, my name's Grace. Grace Roberts."

**So how did you like it? Comment. What do you think should happen next? Comment. If the world was awesome and Twilight was for real, and you were given the chance, who in the WHOLE SERIES would you want to go out with? Comment. It would make my day. **

**Now for the RQOTC (Random question of the chapter) :**

**What is your favorite band? Which of their songs is your favorite? Last but not least in that band who do you think is the hottest? (In case you checked that was three questions, but this is my story, I can ask as many questions as I want.)**

**Please COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 2: Foot in Mouth Syndrome

**Heyyy, thank you, thank you, thank you if you reviewed! If not here's your chance. REVIEW! Actually I'm just glad that you guys have read this far haha. Moving on, Disclaimer Time! I do not own Twilight, and I never will… pooey…**

I walked into the Diner and my boss was sitting there wrapping silverware. She looked up at me with a smile when the bell above the door signaled my arrival.

"Hey Sue, need some help with that?" She shook her head, still holding the smile on her face. Now that I think of it, I've never seen a frown on her face. Then again I've only been here for about a week now.

"I don't need any help with this right now, but you can go help Leah in the back, she's washing dishes." I nodded my head in agreement and walked to the back where she was scrubbing the dishes.

"Hey Leah." She looked up at me with a straight face, I don't understand how someone who was raised by Sue Clearwater, and was so beautiful, would not have a smile on their face. I picked up the towel off her shoulder and started to dry the dishes in the sink.

"Are you okay Leah, you wanna talk about it?" She glared up at me with a nasty scowl.

"There's nothing to talk about." She sneered as she faced the dish water. I returned my focus back to the dishes. _Well that was sufficiently awkward_.

**1 Hour Later**

Leah looked up at the clock and walked towards the door.

"Got a hot date?" I asked her with a giggle.

"Go to hell." She retorted. Damn, I hadn't meant for it to be mean, I was just trying to break the tension between us somehow. Curse my foot in the mouth. Can I not go a day without being socially awkward? Apparently not. How did I even get this job, it requires social interactions with other people, which obviously isn't my forte.

"Don't mind Leah, Grace. She's just going through a rough patch. Her and her boyfriend had a nasty breakup and she just hasn't been the same since." Sue said from the table she was currently cleaning off.

"I'm so sorry, when did they break up?" I asked her. She let out a small laugh.

"Two years believe it or not." I just nodded awkwardly. Imagine that, me? Awkward? Never. I picked up one of the cloths and started to wipe down a table. The bell above the door signaled someone's arrival. I looked up and saw the stranger from the beach. I'm pretty sure his name was Jacob. I was about to say something when Sue beat me to it.

"Hello Jake, something I can get you?" Woah, they know each other? What am thinking, of course they do, this is La Push. Everyone knows everyone.

"Actually, I'm here to see Grace." He looked over at me and broke into a grin. He walked over and sat down at the table I just got done cleaning.

"How's your nose?" He asked. I put my face in my hands with a laugh.

"Oh my God! That was so awkward!" He laughed and stood up out of his seat.

"Tell me about it. How about we just start over. I'm Jake, what's your name?" I giggled as he held out his hand. I took his hand and shook it, when we made contact I noticed his skin was abnormally hot.

"My name's Grace. What brings you here?" He laughed as our hands pulled away.

"Well there was this really pretty girl I noticed from outside, and I just had to come say hi." I laughed and looked around his giant body to Sue who was washing tables and watching us with a knowing grin.

"Hey Sue, looks like you got yourself a stalker!" Jacob's roaring laughter echoed off the walls and when I looked at his face it had a slight blush to it. Most of it was covered by his russet skin.

"Oh you meant me. Well isn't that sweet." I said in the deepest southern accent I could pull off and put my hand on my chest.

"So pretty lady, would you like to sit down?" He said in a very pitiful attempt at a southern accent, but I found it funny.

"I sure would." I said still using my southern accent. He laughed and pulled out the chair for me and then he sat across from me with an ear- to-ear grin.

"Are you not going to look at the menu?" I asked him. He just shook his head like a toddler.

"Nope, I've been here so many times since I was a kid, I already know." He stated with a proud grin. I nodded approvingly.

"Well, I work here obviously, so I guess we both know what we want." Our eyes made contact and it felt like no one else was in the whole entire diner, which except for Sue, there wasn't. It felt as though we could've stayed like that for hours.

"Grace!" Our eyes separated and I looked at Sue who was next to us with that same grin she had earlier.

"What do you want to eat?" My cheeks must've turned the color of a tomato. She laughed at the general situation.

"Uhm, a BLT would be nice, if it's not too much trouble. I can help if you need it." Sue and Jacob both laughed.

"No, you're off the clock, which makes you the customer. And that would be no trouble at all. Would you just like the usual again?" He nodded and handed her our menus.

"Thanks, Sue." I said as she walked away with her Sue Smile.

"I have to admit, I thought you would have been a vegetarian or something like that." Jake told me with a laugh.

"Nope, I enjoy my bacon and steak too much." My response just made him laugh more. He sure does laugh a lot. I'm not complaining though.

"So, what's your favorite color?" He asked nervously. I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"How cliché of you Mr. Black, if you must know it's red. What about you?" I asked.

"Brown." He paused for a moment looking in my eyes. "So, I've never noticed you before, which is strange because we live in La Push. Where are you from?" He asked looking at me intently.

"Well, my dad is in the military so we moved around a lot. I'm mainly from Texas," My voice caught in my throat. " but when my mother died four years ago, dad joined the military and we started move around a bunch."

"I'm so sorry, my mom died when I was seven, I don't remember much of her, but my dad tells me about her a lot." Sue chose that opportunity to bring us our food. She put mine in front of me and reached behind her to the table where she put Jacob's and when she did I saw why. There was enough food to feed me for at least three days. There were two hamburgers, a plate of fries, three hotdogs, and half of a pie.

"There you go kids, dig in." Sue said as she finished and walked away. I was speechless at how someone so fit could eat so much food. My face must've showed my shock, because Jacob laughed. Then again he laughs a lot.

"You hungry?" I asked him as he started to devour his food, and when I say devour, I mean like a wild animal attacking its prey.

**45 minutes later**

Jacob and I got up to leave when someone came in, or should I say a whole group of someones.

"Jake what a _surprise_ seeing you here." A male voice said, I turned around and see a big group of men that look just like Jacob who were laughing. A woman from the group stepped out from behind them and gave me a hug.

"Hi, you must be Jacob's new friend, I'm Emily." I just stood there frozen in shock, I'm not used to being hugged by strangers. When she let go I noticed that she had for scars running across her face. I kept my mouth shut, in fear that if I said something I would regret it. I turned to look at Jacob and he had a hand covering his eyes. Well he's no help. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Haha, Jake, she's just like Bella." A different man said. The one next to him hit him on the head. When I turned around again Jacob was shaking furiously, he pushed himself around me and drug the person who said that out the door. The rest of the boys followed. I noticed there were two other girls and a toddler.

"Emily! I thought I heard you guys come in, where are the rest of them?" Sue came in from the back and went to hug Emily.

"Uhm, they stepped outside." Emily said. I couldn't stop wondering who Bella was and why Jacob was so mad that I was like her. I had a feeling I probably shouldn't ask so I just kept my mouth shut, it already got me into enough trouble today.

**Sooo, what did you think? Don't forget to review, if you don't like the chapter, the only way it's going to get better is if you tell me ****, private message me, favorite my story, follow my story. It would make my dayyy.**

**RQOTC (Random Question of the Chapter) :**

**What is your least/most favorite food?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
